Two's Company, Threes
by Renoops
Summary: A pack of Banshees lead Dean and Sam back to a Hunter from Deans past. But does she bring more problems then help for the brothers and their efforts to escape Deans deal? Mid S3 Dean/OFC
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Set half way through season 3, Will meet the female hunter next chapter. Please let me know what you think :) Thanks**

* * *

**Missoula, Montana**

_Sound of the drums_

_Beatin my heart_

_The thunder of the guns_

_Tore me apart_

_You've been- thunderstruck_

"Dean can we turn that down please?" Sam shouted over the music "I'm trying to concentrate"

"Sorry I can't hear you Sammy boy" He smiled widely, turned thunderstruck by AC/DC up then turned back to watch the road covered in the black of the night.

They had been on the road for two days now heading for Seattle, there was rumours that a pack of vampires had been causing havoc for the last couple of weeks in certain areas.

Dean felt his cell vibrating in his pocket. He brought it up, flipped it open and answered.

"Hello…..hey I haven't seen you in years…..yeah I'm good what about you?....What's up?.....When?.....Alright I'll be there, see you later"

Dean shut the phone, hit the brakes and spun the car round then headed back the way he had come.

Sam grabbed the handles to keep himself still whilst the car manoeuvred around.

"Dean what the hell are you doing? Seattle's that way" He stated

"I know" Dean replied plainly

"And you're going back the way we came because?" Sam had a creased forehead, he couldn't understand why Dean was going back after travelling for so long.

"I got a call off another hunter, she needs our help down in Quail, Texas"

"She? We don't know any female hunters Dean"

"You don't Sam. Me and dad worked a case with her about 4 years ago. Do you remember Pastor Jim Murphy?" Sam nodded "She was brought up by him. Dad knew her for a long time. She's about your age give or take a year. She's got no close family, a couple of uncles here and there, their all hunters as well though."

"You know a lot about her seen as you only worked one case together."

"We talked a lot, there's not much else to do when you're sitting outside a house all day waiting for demon to leave"

"Yeah and I'm sure you did a lot more then talked" Sam said quietly

"No" Dean replied

"Let me guess she's ugly, not your type"

Dean laughed "Oh Sammy boy, trust me, she's most defiantly not ugly. She's smoking hot, she's got the body from god. I'm not even joking if I could then I would. If you get what I mean" Dean shot Sam a cheesy grin "I mean I would all night long"

"Alright I get it Dean, she's a babe. But if she's so hot then why didn't you sleep with her?" Sam had never known his brother to not sleep with a woman he thought was that hot.

"I've been asking myself the same question ever since the last time I saw her."

"So what's the problem down in Texas?" Sam asked putting all the Seattle information in the back seat.

"Don't know. She just said she needed my help"

Sam smiled, it was evidently clear Dean liked this mystery hunter, he had actually talked to her which was rare for Dean to have a conversation with a female, he knew information about her, but most of all for some reason he hadn't slept with her. Sam was looking forward to meet her. He looked across to Dean who had the tiniest smile on his face, which made Sam smile. After that not another word was said for a couple of hours. They just made their way to Texas listening to nothing but a bit of old classic rock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quail, Texas. 8:20pm**

It had taken a whole day to reach Quail but they had finally made it. It was a small town, it reminded Dean of one of the old little towns out of a western movie. About halfway into the town they saw the red flashing motel light in the dark of the night. Dean switched the roar of the engine off and climbed out from the car. The brothers walked into the reception of the motel, it was old and shabby, mostly wooden . A small man appeared from behind the back door. He had an old truckers hat on, a pair of faded jeans with a chequered shirt and a dirty looking beard.

"Can I help you boys with anything?" he asked in a strong Texas accent.

"We'd like a room please" Sam said pulling out a credit card. The small man gave him a funny look "Two separate beds" He confirmed.

The man took the card "Alright Mr….Oscars that'll be $50"

Dean wandered round the room looking at the pictures on the wall, they were off the town from years ago. Then he wandered over to the door and looked the town up and down. He turned back to the motel owner

"Have you had a woman check in over the past couple of days?" He asked joining Sam

"I've had a few women check in sir." He smiled at dean revealing his dark yellow stained teeth, with a few missing round the side.

Dean tried to smile back but ended up with a disgusted face "Of course you have, this one is about 5"4, thin, long dark brown hair, really good looking."

The man scratched his beard for a few seconds before answering "I've only had two women check in on their own, one blonde one brunette. The brunette is still here, she drives that beast of a truck out there, it makes an awful loud noise I'm telling you"

The man laughed to himself.

Sam looked at Dean then back to him "Can you tell us which rooms she's staying in?"

"Number 8, at the end to your left"

Sam nodded in appreciation and the boys headed towards the exit "Although you won't find her in there, she left about an hour ago"

"Do you know where she went?" Sam asked

He shook his head "Nope, I can't say, good luck with finding her though" He smiled, waved and returned to the back room.

Dean sighed and brought his cell out. He tried ringing her but got no answer "I keep getting her voice mail"

"Well maybe she went out for a walk" Sam said shrugging his shoulders

Dean frowned "I don't think she's really the 'going for a walk' type Sammy"

"Well then maybe she's gone out for a drink or something" Sam said noting the bar further down the down.

"Yeh maybe, look I think we should split, I wanna find her now. You know what she looks like right?"

"Yeah thin, about 5"4, long brown hair, pretty. And by judging on the appearance of him I think a pretty girl might stand out around here" Sam replied referring to the motel owner.

"Alright you find her call me" Dean said before taking a right, leaving Sam to go right.

* * *

After about an hour Dean had already searched the small stores still open, the park he saw on the drive in, the last place he had on his side of the town was the bar.

He sighed as he pushed the old wooden door open. He stepped into a low light smoke filled bar. It reminded him slightly of the road house, only smaller and had a few more customers. The bar itself was lined with large old men, the rest of the bar had over weight, tattoo covered truckers. Out back of the bar was a large car park full off about ten or twelve trucks. Obviously a good stop off point he thought to himself. He walked up to the bar where a man and woman stood. He looked late fifties, short black hair which was greying at the side, and the woman looked a lot like him, most probably daughter. She had fiery red hair which fell to her shoulders, no longer. Fairly pretty. She approached him and smiled

"Can I get you anything?"

He cocked a grin "Oh I'm sure you could but right now I'll have a beer" He winked at her and she let out a small laugh.

"There you go" she said placing it in front of him.

"I was wondering if you'd seen a woman round here, she's about your height long brown hair, slim?"

"Yeah I know who you're talking about. She's come in the last couple of nights, not till around 11ish though. She sits at the end of the bar with a beer and some sort of case file, a cop I'm guessing. Why are you looking for her?" She leaned over the bar giving Dean a full view of her cleavage. A small smile appeared on his face

"Me and my brother were just meant to meet her here is all and we're having trouble finding her."

She licked her lips "Well I'm sure if you wait here a while she'll show. I'm sure I can keep you company until then"

He bit his lip and smiled widely "I bet you can"

* * *

Sam came to the end of the town and so far he had no sight of her. It was cold with a strong wind. He was about ready to turn back when he saw a flashlight in the distance. It was down into the woods. He considered turning back but then again it could be her so he began to follow the light in the distance. He sped up as the light was a fair distance away. After a couple minutes he was only a hundred yards or so away, but he still couldn't see the figure clearly enough to see whether it was her or not. He trod carefully trying not to bring any attention to himself. Thee figure sped up and so did Sam although it made him more careless and he tripped over a tree root. He crashed to the floor, breaking twigs and crushing the crisped up autumn leaves. He held his breath restraining himself from letting out a sign of pain. He looked up and noticed the light had stopped moving. Then slowly it moved round to his direction, He kept low in hope that they wouldn't see him, after all it could be a demon for all he knew. Only seconds later the light turned back and continued on. Sam climbed to his feet and continued to follow. In the distance he saw an old wrecked wooden house. It looked abandoned apart from the small light that flickered inside, he guessed a candle. Minutes later the figure made it to the door. Sam hid behind a tree watching from the side. The figure stood in front of the door with her ear pressed to it trying tot listen in. Sam could make them out now. He could see that it was a brunette female. Exactly how Dean had described her. He came out to approach her but the second he did she kicked the door though on the house. He heard shouting come from inside, then she had disappeared. Sam ran up to the door and looked inside. The pounding noises were coming from upstairs. What the hell was she doing? He pulled the gun out from the back of his jeans and made his way upstairs. He looked into the first door on his right still staying in the shadows. He saw the brunette in perfect light now. And she was how dean described and he could defiantly see why Dean said she had a body from God. The hunter brought her right arm up and smacked it into the mouth of one of the two vampires which were in the room also. She sent a kick into it's chest followed by another punch. The blonde vampire came up behind her and smacked her in the mouth. She stumbled back

"Son of a bitch" She wiped the blood from the side of her mouth.

"No, you're the bitch bursting in on us. I hate you hunters" The vampire hissed back.

"Yeah, well I hate that extra set of pearly whites inside that gob of yours but do you hear me complaining?" She replied, she spun on a heel sending a kick into the vamp's torso sending her flying back, she crashed through the window. She heard the thump of the body hit the ground and the scream as the shades of glass hit her.

"You're dead" The male vampire screamed from behind her. He ran at her but with one swift movement she turned, pulled out a knife and sliced his head off clean.

"I guess not" She sighed and slid the knife back into the pocket.

Sam had been observing her and finally decided to show himself. He stepped out of the shadow and before he could get a word out she kneed him in the stomach, flipped him to the ground and sat comfortably on his torso with the Sharpe cold blade back out and pressed against his throat.

"Why were you following me?" She asked and she didn't look happy. She had a couple cuts on her face. A bruise a few days old but the cuts were more recent.

She pressed the knife harder into him "I'm waiting for an answer, or I can just slice you open and be done with it"

"I'm Sam, I'm here to help" He coughed out, he could barely breath. "You said you needed us. You're Kate Valentine right?"

"I don't know any Sam's and I don't need your help" she said coldly wiping some more of the dripping blood.

"You called Dean yesterday?"

She pulled the knife away and looked at him cautiously "How do you know Dean?"

"I'm his brother, you needed help with Banshee's right?"

Kate smiled, stood up from Sam and offered out a hand "Right, Dean's brother. I forgot about you. Look I'm sorry about the knife thing"

He took her hand and she pulled him up. He smiled and nodded "Forget about it. Deans back at the town looking for you"

"I knew you were there, You could of helped me out"

"You looked like you had it covered"

He went to walk and gasped in pain.

Her eyes widened "Are you alright" She grabbed his shoulder to help keep him upright

He grabbed his stomach "Yeah I'm fine. You just kneed me pretty hard."

"Right, sorry again about that. I've just had a few problems with being followed by demons lately."

"Really it's alright" Sam said taking in deep breaths.

* * *

After ringing Dean, Sam and Kate made their way back to the bar in the town. They walked though the doors and looked around the old wreck. At the end Sam saw Dean getting close and personal with the bar tender. No surprise there he thought to himself.

They made their way over to him squeezing their way between the truckers.

Sam coughed loudly to pull his attention from the tender; Dean smiled to her and turned to see Sam and the Hunter he had been dying to see for a while now.

"Hey….You're alright. You had me worried for a minute there. Especially when you didn't answer your cell" He smiled widely at her. God it was good to see her face, even if it was a little beaten up.

She looked over to the red head, looked her up and down then back to Dean "Yeah, I can really tell how worried you were."

"Well you know how it goes. I was just asking this bar tender here if she'd seen you around lately" Dean said covering the fact he had just spent the last forty-five minutes flirting with her.

"And let me guess the answers to my where abouts were down her throat?"

Sam let out a laugh and Dean shot him a look.

Kate smiled at Dean "It's good to see you Dean"

After realising she was only joking with him he replied "You too, I mean it. I'm glad you're alright"

They smiled at each other for a moment before she called over a couple of beers.

Sam looked at the two of them and smiled to himself. It seemed Dean had completely forgotten about the red head and now was fully concentrating on Kate. He could tell he was most defiantly happy to she her. And it seemed she was happy to see him too.

"So" Sam started "About these Banshee's?"


End file.
